Each Other
by ohh the irony
Summary: It was our world verses theirs’. It was us against them. We knew of nothing but each other, and had not even a fleeting intention of changing that. But then you, my brother, let go of my hand. One-shot. Kaoru POV


**Each Other**

"When you step to the edge of all the life you have left and take that first step into the darkness of the unknown, you might believe one of two things will happen. There will be something solid for you to step upon, or you will learn how to fly." - Anonymous

* * *

It was our world verses theirs'. It was us against them. We knew of nothing but each other, and had not even a fleeting intention of changing that. They were outsiders to us; all of them. Not once had we spoken to those strangers, for we thought them to be such incompetent souls. They had no intent when it came to understanding us, and that was reason enough for us to lock ourselves away. We needed no one else. We had each other to play with, to share with, and to talk with. Yet, our world held the dull aching pain of loneliness.

We were born together; we were raised together; and eventually, we will die together. That is the way we promised each other it would be. Who needed any of those fools, anyway? You and I, the pure essence of a kinship, required the support of no one else. We had been able to lean on each other since our childhood. With Mother constantly off designing the latest fashions of Japan and Father always out being the husband to a fashion icon, we learned to support one another. "He'll take care of you, and you'll take care of him," Father had once said. And since, that is the way it has been.

The first one to pry into our world was a golden haired boy. He had sought us out, and there was something about him that amused us. Not at first, but eventually after we saw that he was more than just a fool. His determination to tell us apart, after we had challenged him to the 'Which was is Hikaru?' game, was unrelenting. He failed, over and over again but never quit. To him, we could be separate but a set. It was peculiar, but he called it character. Unbeknownst to him, he had given us exactly the correct answer. So we had joined this strange little club of his, always telling ourselves that we could just quit if boredom seeped in too heavily. He helped us in taking our first steps into a broader world, and for that I thank him. At the same time, I have an unadulterated loathing for him for it was he who unlocked the gate to our world. And you, my brother, because of his actions, let go of my hand.

You and I, we, us… We have never been separated and never intend to. Or, at least, we hadn't. Then, however, something changed within you. She came into our lives, and affected you in a way that was different from my own reaction to her intrusion into our world. She had opened our gate. I saw the intrigued sparkle in your amber orbs which so much resembled my own. But I, my dear brother, did not mimic that sparkle. Instead, my own eyes reflected something dissimilar to yours for the first time. It was an odd, unwelcomed feeling when I came to the realization that you and I were just that, two completely different individuals. It stunned me, leaving me in a bizarre state of confusion and trepidation. I did not understand how one person could create such a rift between us. I know that it was hardly noticeable. It practically was not there. But practically is not completely, now is it? It was only a matter of time before we would grow farther and farther apart. Now that you knew what the outward life could be like, you were curious. You scared me, for I did not if you were oblivious to this split or not. Though I was quite certain that you were clueless pertaining to this matter. The funny thing is that I believe that the knowledge of you knowing full well of the distance this would create between us would have troubled me much more. And slowly, I began to witness our diversion. There was no longer us, not entirely at least. There was you, and then there was I.

As much as it troubles me to say, you are ready to walk through the gates. You are ready to take flight into their world. I, being the younger and the frailer, have this susceptible sense of caution. I wish not to step into the humanity we have been kept away from for so long. So I sit, in the darkness of our isolation, and wait for another being to find me. After all, the only fasten has been rusted and worn. Someone other than us has found the key. You are not afraid; you are nowhere near the coward that I am. One day, you will be ready to walk out to the other side of our wall. I will close the gate after you, but I will leave the lock undone. You will no longer need me.

And when that day comes, what will I do?


End file.
